And then there was one
by cjrogers2k8
Summary: One day you have all your friends. The next you have none. That’s what Tommy Price feels like. A Doctor Who Fan Fiction Story.
1. CoverIntorduction

**And then there was one.**

A Doctor Who Fan Fiction Story.

By Cjrogers2k8 

* * *

_One day you have all your friends. The next you have none._

* * *

That's what Tommy Price feels like.

On the first day of Secondary School, Tommy and his friends made a promise. The next day, the promise was broken. But it's not just the promise that has been broken. It's Time and Space itself.

And only one person can save it.

The Time Man.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"TOMMY!" cried Mrs Price, "First day of School! You're gonna' be late!"

Tommy woke with a jolt. He stored at his Alarm clock. It read 7:30am. He had to be ready by 8:00! He clambered out of bed, leaving his blanket in a heap on the floor. The uniform which was laid out on his desk chair was on his body in thirty seconds. With a wash of the face, and a clean of the teeth, Tommy Price was ready for his first day at Hill Crest Comprehensive School. He combed his shoulder-length brown hair and then he was ready!

A brand new bag on his shoulder, Money for the Bus and Dinner. What else will he need?

With a kiss from mum, a wave from dad and a screech from his sister, Tommy Price was off to the bus. On the way there he met his 3 friends. Yasmin Peterson, David Jones and Steve Wordsworth. Whilst walking together to the bus stop, Tommy stopped.

"Guys. Wait" he asked.

Yasmin, David and Steve stopped.

"Hurry with it! We're gonna be late!" said Yasmin, laughing as she spoke.

"OK, OK, just, before we step up in our lives. We need to promise…" began Tommy.

"Promise what?" asked Steve.

"Promise that we're all going to be there from one another. When one needs help, the others come rushing. Promise?"

"Promise" David said.

"Ditto" replied Yasmin.

"Promise" said Steve.

"Cool. But I mean it" said Tommy, "We have to be there for one another."

"Forever." Said Yasmin.

On the bus, Tommy sat next to Yasmin near the front. It was only a 15 minute drive, but because of the lane on the M4 re-opening, people were going that way to work which made the streets empty. So 10 minutes later, the bus had arrived at the school.

A huge 8 floor building was the only things you could see from a distance, but walk forward and you will see about 12 other buildings scattered around it, but, still, the thing that caught your attention was that huge building in the centre. It was brand new. But the other buildings were old. Well, they looked old anyway.

The welcome assemble, led by the headmaster, Mr Henry, was about to begin so Tommy, Steve, David and Yasmin walked into one of the older buildings, the main hall, and sat down in the third row from the front. 5 minutes later, the hall was full of students and staff and a tall man, presumably Mr Henry, addressed everyone.

"Welcome new Students, staff and everyone to a fresh start to Hill Crest Comprehensive School. I hope you will enjoy your time with us and I hope will we get to know each other well." He said loudly.

"Firstly, I would like to stress that the 7th and 8th floors of the Emit Block are out of bounds. For those of you who are unsure, the Emit Block is the new block in the middle of the grounds. That's that. Next…."

He paused, as a student in the front row raised her hand.

"Sir, why is the Emit Block out of bounds?"

"Well young lady, that information is on a need to know basis. But…I'm sure we can make an acceptation for you. Mr Jones!" He signalled to a member of staff sitting at the end of the second row, "Take this young girl to the new addition office."

Mr Jones nodded, signalled to the girl in the front row and left the hall.

Mr Henry went on about safety and how he has been in this school for decades. He looked it too. He had short grey hair, and a lightly tanned face. He wore a blazer and black trousers.

When assemble had finished, everyone stood up. Then, a phone went off. Mr Henry screeched so loud everyone in the hall covered their ears. Well…Not the staff. He looked around and stopped when he saw a boy near the back on his mobile phone, he ran up to him, pulled him by the hail and kicked him through a door in the back of the hall.

Two students had left the hall. None of which came to school the next day.

Actually, nothing came back to school the next day. Because the next day never came back itself.


End file.
